Of Knights and Senators
by Elizabeth35
Summary: **UPDATED** with Chapter One - AU Fiction - Padme and Anakin meet under very different circumstances and begin their relationship.
1. Reflections

Author: Elizabeth  
  
Email: coffman1623@adelphia.net  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Setting: AU - about the same time period as AOTC...  
  
Authors Note: This just popped into my head one night and I had to write it. If you like it, please give me some feedback because I'm not sure if I want to develop it further... Thanks! [pic]  
  
Prologue: "Reflections"  
  
Padmé Amidala was lonely.  
  
She stood alone on a simple balcony at her house in Naboo and stared out into the night, reflecting on her life, on the eve of what some could call the most important decision in the History of the Galactic Senate.  
  
The longer she stared out at the stars, the lonelier she felt.  
  
It wasn't that she was ever alone, a statement far away from the actual truth. She was constantly surrounded by Guards, Handmaidens, Advisors and whatnot. However, none of these people ever really talked to her, or talked to her like she was an actual person, with other thoughts rather than Senatorial Debates. True, it was rare that Padmé had time to think of other things besides Senatorial Debates, but she still longed for some company. Padmé felt much older than her 24 years of age and she couldn't help but feel that she had lost a little bit of her childhood somewhere along the line between Queen and Senator.  
  
Now, she didn't feel remorse about the current direction of her life. She was proud that she had risen so far in the ranks of Politicians, proud that she had made such a difference in the Senatorial Democracy. Despite the lengthy list of her accomplishments, Padmé couldn't shake the deep rooted feeling that something was missing in her life.  
  
If only she could figure out what it was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anakin Skywalker was restless.  
  
He silently sat against a rock and looked out over the dark skies of Malastare and subconsciously tapped his long slender fingers against the sides of his legs repeatedly.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't have anything to do. He was a Jedi after all and a Jedi's life was never quite dull. However, as he accompanied his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi on mission after mission, the more restless he became. The Force was all knowing and through his beginning mastery of it, he knew that he was missing out on something. He knew that a part of his restlessness came from missing his mother, Shmi and to a lesser extent, Padmé Amidala, a woman that haunted his memories and thoughts everyday since that fateful afternoon when she fell to her knees and proclaimed herself the true Queen in front of Boss Nass. He longed to be with both of them – but that was forbidden.  
  
Anakin chalked his rampant emotions all up to his dedication to the Jedi Order. One wasn't supposed to have a fun time as a Jedi, he mused to himself, but he still longed for some… fun and someone to share it with. Despite his lack of "fun," Anakin truly appreciated the tremendous opportunity to become a Jedi Knight. It sure beat living a slave life on Tatooine and he felt that through his work as a Jedi, he was actually helping the galaxy.  
  
In fact, he could almost say that he loved being a Jedi, except for the fact that both Obi-Wan and the Jedi Council seemed unable to come to a decision about his fate and that on some level, they didn't seem to trust him. Anakin knew he was ready to take the infamous and grueling Jedi Trials, but the last time he mentioned it, Master Obi-Wan seemed very hesitant to let Anakin go on his own. His ascent into the Jedi Order wasn't orthodox, with Master Qui-Gon Jinn storming in and declaring Anakin his Padawan Learner all those years ago, and Anakin wondered if some of the Council Members were still reserved at his presence.  
  
Deep down, Anakin wondered what they were all afraid of. 


	2. Chapter One - Moving Towards Coruscant

Chapter One  
  
"N-Null, status report please." Captain Typho's voice echoed through the small Nubian Star fighter's comm link.  
  
Padmé reached over and flipped the comm link on her control panel. "N- Lead, all systems are fine. I'm about to jump to hyperspace." She replied calmly.  
  
Padmé punched in the coordinates for Coruscant and quickly started the procedures to take her star fighter into hyperspace. She was looking forward to getting into hyperspace because R2 could take over her ship once in hyperspace, and finally, Padmé would have some time to think.  
  
"Do remember the security measures that we previously discussed, N-Null?" Typho pressed.  
  
"N-Lead, everything's crystal clear over here. We've gotten everything taken care of, I assure you." Padmé replied.  
  
Typho only sighed. "N-Null, we'll see you on Coruscant." He replied as the comm link ended with a click.  
  
Padmé stared at the comm link and made a face. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Captain. You need to stop worrying." She told the comm link as if Typho could still hear her.  
  
R2 tootled suddenly, indicating that he could take over the ship at this point. "No problem, R2. She's all yours." Padmé replied to the small droid and with one responsibility down, she placed her chin into the small of her palm and looked out the star fighter's window into the inky blackness of space.  
  
Despite the importance of the upcoming weeks in the Galactic Senate, with the Military Creation Act, the discussion regarding Outer Rim territories and sub-councils on hyperspace emissions, Padmé couldn't keep her mind focused. "Flying will always remind me of little Ani… I've never seen anyone that could fly like he did." She murmured to herself. "I wonder how he's doing."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere on Malastare  
  
Between deflecting blaster bolts and quickly dodging behind rocks, Anakin Skywalker had decided that while he had seen some horrible, grueling days as a Jedi Padawan, this day was quickly rising to be one of his worst. He was stuck on a mountainside forest, hiding behind rocks and deflecting blaster shots from a group of angry Podracers.  
  
His Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi and himself were finishing up the last part of their assignment for the Jedi Council, when all hell broke loose. They were supposed to infiltrate a troublesome group of Podracers and find out who was controlling their activities. It was supposed to be an easy task, thanks to his Podracing and mechanical skills. However, the leader of the gang was never quite taken with either of them and discovered Anakin's hidden lightsabre during a small argument over which power converters Podracers should use.  
  
"Young Padawan, you haven't seen a difficult mission." Obi-Wan called out from a few rocks away, his lightsabre feverishly working to deflect the blaster shots aimed at his head.  
  
"Master, I haven't been in the Jedi Order as long as you have." Anakin responded as he defensively drew his body into a crouch behind his trusty rock. "So far, I've had a bad feeling about this entire assignment." He peeked around the corner to see if any of Podracing Gang were still huddled together trying to take out a pair of Jedi's to cap off their evening. Not seeing anything, Anakin's eyes fluttered shut as he quickly probed the Force to see where his prospective enemies were lurking. He felt the group of them starting to make their way in the other direction from himself and Obi-Wan, but one of them was…  
  
Anakin's eyes sprang open. "Master!" He called and broke into a sprint towards the rock where Obi-Wan was hidden behind. He could feel the blaster shots breezing past his arms and his head as he ran to protect his Master from the upcoming blaster shot he foresaw in the Force. Anakin stopped, spun to dodge another shot and then continued his full run towards Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan looked over and was surprised to see his young Padawan learner charging at him, lightsabre drawn, blocking and dodging shots all the way. Through his Force connection, he was slowly monitoring the quiet exit of the Podracing Gang and suddenly saw his mistake. He had been concentrating too much on the exiting gang members and didn't notice the sole figure, probably their leader, lurking towards him.  
  
Go faster! Anakin pushed himself and slid across the loose gravel towards Obi-Wan. He pushed his awareness of the Force out and felt the blaster shot by the leader of the Podracer Gang. Anakin turned and quickly assumed the standard defensive lightsabre block and sent the blaster shot, aimed at Obi-Wan's chest, back at the Gang leader, clipping him in the shoulder and sending him to the ground.  
  
Anakin sighed and wiped his forehead with one sweaty, dirty arm and turned to look at his Master.  
  
"What took you so long?" Obi-Wan asked his face grave.  
  
Anakin's face dropped as he stared at his feet. "Sorry, Master. I should have been probing the Force better." The quiet sound of Obi-Wan chuckling, alerted Anakin to the fact that his Master wasn't entirely serious. Anakin looked back up at Obi-Wan and stared at him. "What?"  
  
"Anakin, one must learn that they cannot live their life in complete seriousness. It makes things quite dull." Obi-Wan replied.  
  
Anakin raised an eyebrow. "This is coming from the Jedi that lectured me, oh… every other day, about taking my responsibilities as a future Jedi seriously?" He started to dust off his leather tunic and walk back towards their parked speeder. He turned at looked back at Obi-Wan, he himself a dirty replica of his usual self. "Is there anything left to do here?" Anakin asked.  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled again. "No. There's nothing we can do – apparently, this Podracing Gang isn't controlled by a large group, just an overbearing idiot of a leader." He looked back at the Gang Leader laying unconscious on ground. "However, we need to take him back to a Medi-Droid for some medical attention."  
  
"I'll be right back with the speeder, then." Anakin replied.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later, Anakin and Obi-Wan were on the common transport, headed back to Coruscant. The common transport wasn't their usual way of travel, however for this mission; they both had to make some sacrifices. Anakin, for one, was missing being behind the helm of a ship. Obi-Wan, while enjoying a flight free from sudden turns, loops and spins, still wanted to get back to Coruscant and return to the semi-normalcy of his apartment.  
  
"Please. We'll be back to Coruscant soon. Stop fidgeting, Anakin!" Obi- Wan called out, his eyes closed as he leaned against the side wall of the small transport freighter.  
  
"Master. You know that I can't be on a ship without wanting to fly it." Anakin responded and stretched out his long legs.  
  
"Why don't you try mediating for once?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Young Padawan, if you ever want to get through your Jedi Trials, you have to learn how to calm down."  
  
"I suppose, but I'd rather be flying."  
  
Obi-Wan peeked open one eye and stared at Anakin. "Anakin. I want to get SOME sleep before we arrive at Coruscant and have to go in front of the Jedi Council to report on our mission. Since you don't have to do all the talking…"  
  
"…I'd appreciate it if you just settled down for awhile." Anakin finished. "Really, Master, one must learn how to be less predictable, it makes life a lot less boring."  
  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes and smirked at his young Padawan. Suddenly, a random fruit flew up in the air and burst against Anakin's head. Anakin jumped up and shouted out, wiping the sticky fruit out of his eyes. "I wonder how that happened." Obi-Wan replied lazily and grinned at Anakin.  
  
Anakin sat back down in his seat. "Alright. You win, Master. Go back to sleep and I'll meditate."  
  
"Glad you see it my way." Obi-Wan settled back against the wall and closed his eyes.  
  
Anakin smiled briefly before closing his eyes and trying to blank out his mind to focus only on the Force. He could feel the ebb and flow of the Force, but a familiar figure popped into his mind.  
  
Padmé.  
  
He could see her sitting in a small ship, her smooth, tanned face propped up in her small hand. Anakin could feel her loneliness and… sadness. She was worried about something, but Anakin didn't know what it was. Subconsciously, Anakin reached out and stroked her hair in a gesture of comfort. He saw her smile briefly and felt her mood lighten considerably. He could almost see himself sitting in the small ship next to her, talking about everything and nothing all at the same time.  
  
"Anakin!"  
  
Anakin jumped suddenly. He looked up to see Obi-Wan standing over him expectantly. "We're on Coruscant. I see that you needed the sleep as much as I did."  
  
"I… I was meditating."  
  
"Anakin. I've never seen you meditate for that long – I'm sure that you meditated for a little while, then fell asleep." Obi-Wan reasoned.  
  
Anakin wasn't so sure, it had felt so real, sitting in that ship, talking to Padmé again…  
  
But…  
  
It must have been a dream. He thought. I haven't seen Padmé in ten years, I'm sure that I'm just imagining what she looks like.  
  
"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called again. "Let's get a move on!" Obi-Wan was already standing with his single bag at the edge of the transport freighter.  
  
Anakin quickly scrambled to grab his bag and run to the transport freighter to catch up with Obi-Wan.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Did you find who was behind the Podracer Gang on Malastare?" Jedi Master Mace Windu asked expectantly.  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan were standing, arms tucked behind their backs in front of the entire Jedi Council. They all watched Obi-Wan and Anakin expectantly.  
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "We infiltrated the Podracer Gang, unfortunately, we discovered that they were operating as an individual unit, separate from whatever group is causing all the trouble in the Podracing circuits." Obi-Wan sent a sideway glance over to Anakin, who despite his best intentions, was still standing in his place fidgeting. "I must also mention that my Padawan Learner went to great lengths to foil a possible threat against my life."  
  
The Jedi Council nodded their heads at the statement. Obi-Wan looked at each of the Jedi Masters, feeling that they weren't telling him something.  
  
"Tired, you are." Yoda suddenly stated.  
  
"I am okay, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan replied and looked over at Anakin.  
  
"Vacation, you need." Yoda pointed a finger at Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Young Padawan and you both."  
  
Master Windu jumped in. "We have debated about this recently in our Jedi Council Sessions and we have all come to the conclusion that it would be better for the health and mind frame of our Jedi to receive occasion breaks from duty."  
  
"I am not in need of a vacation." Obi-Wan pressed on.  
  
"Well, if you feel that you are not in need of a long vacation, then you can have a few weeks to enjoy a break and work on finishing preparation for your Padawan to take the Jedi Trials in one month." Master Plo Kloon told them.  
  
"Great improvement, we have seen." Yoda told Obi-Wan, who was shocked at the abruptness of the announcement. "Ready, he is."  
  
Anakin's jaw dropped. The Council thinks I'm ready for the Trials! His mind raced.  
  
"Excited, your Padawan is." Yoda commented.  
  
"He has a lot to prepare for." Obi-Wan interjected. "May we take leave now, so I can being to adequately prepare my Padawan for his upcoming Jedi Trials?"  
  
"You may, but I'm afraid that we must stress to you to relax for one week before beginning the final stages of your Padawan's training." Master Windu said.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded his understand. "I understand, Master Windu." Obi-Wan sent a glance over to Anakin and they quickly exited the Council room.  
  
Once outside of the Council Room, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "Congratulations, Anakin. It seems that the Jedi Council is confident in your abilities." He told him.  
  
"Thanks." Anakin looked at his Master. "…but…"  
  
Obi-Wan grinned. His Padawan knew him too well. "While I am surprised that the Council has decided to grant you a Jedi Trial date, it does not mean you are in the clear just yet. For example, you need to learn patience through the Force – fidgeting throughout the entire Council briefing does not bode one well for passing the trials."  
  
Anakin's face fell. "Yes, Master." He mumbled as the pair started to walk down the long corridor from the Jedi Council Room.  
  
"You know, Anakin. I am very proud of you." Obi-Wan said a few moments later. He could feel the surge of pride from Anakin through the Force. "I must admit, many of the Jedi Masters never believed that you would have made it this far."  
  
"Proving people wrong is one thing I excel at." Anakin said.  
  
Obi-Wan laughed. "Very true. So, in honor of this occasion, I suggest we go and celebrate."  
  
"Your treat, Master, for I am broke." Anakin grinned as Obi-Wan could only groan. 


End file.
